1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration reduction device and a camera including a vibration reduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vibration reduction device is known having a mechanism in which a part of a photographic optical system is moved on a plane orthogonal to the optical axis so as to reduce image blur due to vibration of a camera and so forth.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-57707 discloses a vibration reduction device having a configuration in which a pair of electromagnetic actuators for driving a vibration reduction lens group is disposed around the optical axis of the vibration reduction lens group. Here, the electromagnetic actuators are disposed with a rotational symmetry of 90 degrees around the optical axis of the vibration reduction lens group.
In recent years, there has been a demand for small-sized and slim cameras, leading to a demand for a small-size vibration reduction device which can be used as a built-in vibration reduction device of a camera.